Behind Blue Eyes
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Huddy Fic. House and Cuddy have a kid that they had in college. She's got Cuddy's looks and House's wit and brains and she's come back from Grams and Gramps for a while to shake things up. RR Please
1. Chapter 1

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

**_Dsclaimer: I own nothing (literally) please don't sue. Except the character Kara House I made up. Enjoy!!!!_**

**Chapter One:**

Dr. Robert Chase took a sip of his luke-warm morning coffee and eyed his pretty coworker curiously. When he had arrived about ten minutes earlier she mumbled a quick hello to him but her attention was completely drawn to something outside of the glass walls. Chase discretely slipped in next to her, trying to figure out what had her so captivated. Off to the left there were a gaggle of nurses standing around the water cooler gossiping; off to the right there was a repair man hard at work that desperately needed to pull up his slipping pants but Allison Cameron wasn't watching either of those things. Instead she was intently focused on a young teenage girl who was sitting up against a wall, listening to an iPod, and looking horribly bored.

"Do you know her or something?"

Cameron jumped, startled that the silence in the room had been broken. She looked over at Chase standing next to her and wondered how long he had been standing there. "Oh my God I didn't even realize you were here; you scared me half to death."

"That girl do you know her?" Chase asked again.

"No. Why?"

"Well you've been staring at her ever since I got here."

"It's just…does she look familiar to you?"

Chase turned his head studying the girl for a short moment. "Not really. Maybe she was some kid you treated in the clinic a while ago or the kid of one of our patients."

"No that's not it I'm definitely sure I've never met her before she just reminds me of someone and I can't put my finger on it. It's driving me insane."

"What's driving you insane?" Eric Foreman walked into the conference room and tossed a file onto the table.

"Nothing is driving me insane but Cameron thinks she's seen that girl out there somewhere before." Chase nodded his head in the direction of the young girl.

Foreman quirked a questioning eyebrow and looked over in the direction that Chase had nodded to. All he saw was a tall, slim teenager wearing a worn out black Miles Davis T-Shirt, ripped jeans, and a pair of beat up navy blue high top Converse Sneakers that reminded him of House's. She had long wavy dark brown hair that framed her beautiful face and Foreman could see her crystal clear blue eyes all the way from where he was standing. There was something oddly familiar about her but he simply brushed it off. "Forget about that we have a new case. "A 15 year old kid…"

"House this isn't a joke he's threatening to sue the hospital." Lisa Cuddy followed behind House as he limped into his office and pulled a bottle of Vicodin out of his pocket, popping two of them into his mouth. "You can't do things like that anymore."

"Oh relax will you? That guy's just being a drama queen. Besides he shouldn't be bitching and whining about it now; what I did saved his life. He should be grateful if anything."

"Do something like this again..."

"And you'll tie me up and torture me?" House thought about that for a moment. "Hmm I think I'd actually enjoy that."

"I'll double your clinic hours."

"Ouch right below the belt Cuddy." House winced and popped another Vicodin just for good measure.

"Wow if I recall correctly this was exactly how I left the two of you." House and Cuddy turned around and the young teenage girl was leaning up against House's office door shaking her head disapprovingly. "What no hug for your only daughter?"

Chase choked on his coffee, Foreman's eyes went wide with shock, and Cameron's jaw was practically on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

**Chapter Two:**

"Please don't both rush over at once it's embarrassing." The slim young girl pushed herself away from the door and tossed her ragged leather back pack stuffed full of clothes onto House's desk knocking over his telephone onto the floor. Flopping down onto the leather chair in the corner of the office she propped her feet up onto the foot rest and let out a tired sigh. The room was so stiff and quiet crickets could practically be heard chirping.

"Wha…wha…what are you doing here?" Cuddy finally managed to stammer out. The three ducklings looked over at House only to find him completely frozen. Chase was pretty sure that this was the only time he had ever witnessed the mighty Greg House at loss for words.

"To make a long story short I got into just a spot of trouble with 'THE MAN' and good ole' Grams and Gramps figured it was about time to ship me back here before I gave Grandpa anymore heart trouble."

"Why didn't they call us and tell us you were coming back?" House finally spoke but his voice was a bit dry and scratchy.

"You're kidding me right?" She scoffed in disbelief. "They left hundreds of messages for the both of you but I guess Mom was to busy with work to get any of them and Dad was either too drunk or high to check his answering machine."

"She has a point." House said, receiving a disbelieving look from Cuddy.

"So which one of you two lucky dogs am I going to be couch surfing with for the next two fancy free months of summer vacation?"

"Ah-hem." Foreman intentionally coughed to break through the unbearably thick tension in the room.

Cuddy's grey-blue eyes snapped over to the three young doctors; she hadn't even realized that they were in the room until now and to make matters even worse they had heard everything.

"New case?" House asked motioning towards the file on the glass conference table.

"Yeah a 15 year old kid came in this morning presenting with symptoms of…" Foreman began but was quickly cut off by House.

"Then all three of you get out of here and start figuring it out." There was another long pause. "NOW!" Chase, Foreman, and Cameron jumped and shuffled out of the office as fast as their feet would carry them. Once the three of them were out in the hallway the office door was slammed shut and the blinds were closed.

"Please tell me this is some messed up dream that I'm having and I'm going to wake up at any moment." Cameron said, still completely in a state of shock.

"House and Cuddy have a daughter?" Foreman let out an amused little laugh.

"Actually now that I think about it, it does explain a lot about the way they act towards each other." Chase added in his two cents.

"How is this even possible?" Cameron asked.

"You're how old and you still don't know how a child is conceived?" Foreman teased.

"Shut up Foreman! You know what I mean. House and Cuddy are always at each others throats how the hell could they have a kid together?"

"Cameron there's a fine line between love and hate. They did go to college together right? So I'm guessing that House and Cuddy were a little more than just friends and things happened."

"Foreman's right Cameron; besides Cuddy is beautiful and House is well...House. It's like those two were meant for one another."

"This is just so completely fucked up. You think that's really their kid?" Cameron asked.

"Well she's definitely got Cuddy's looks and did you see the color of her eyes? They're exactly the same as House's; I'm pretty sure she's their kid." Foreman was about to add more when all three of their beepers went off. "Look we'll most likely find out more about this later but we have a patient to take care of.

Chase and Foreman took off down the hallway headed towards the elevators but Cameron stayed behind for a moment longer. Her new mission was to find out everything she could about this kid and House and Cuddy's past "relationship" together.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Kara how did you even get here?" Cuddy asked, the stress evident in her voice as she paced back and forth on House's blood stained carpet.

"One of those giant metal birds that fly in the sky. Just look up the Wright Brothers' on Google."

"I meant what kind of trouble did you get into for your Grandparents to send you back?"

"I'm not really comfortable talking about the details at this current moment in time but lets just say that police officer wasn't too happy when I kicked him in the family jewels."

House was trying to stifle back a smirk of admiration but it was too late and Cuddy whacked him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"Don't encourage her House."

"I wasn't."

"Oh please you were completely..."

"Hey!" Kara shouted out breaking up their little spat. "If you want to know why they sent me back here for the summer call them up and ask them but right now you two need to figure out what you're going to do. I'm sorry to inconvenience your perfect little lives but no matter how many times I try to disprove it you two are my parents; so I'm just going to leave you two love birds alone for a while to sort things out. Page me in Wilson's office when you've come to a conclusion." She hoisted herself up off of the chair and walked over to the door. "Now if you will both excuse me the lovable Jimmy Wilson awaits."

"Oh my God what are we going to do?" Cuddy asked, more to herself than to House, as she collapsed down into the chair that Kara had just vacated.

"I don't know but right now we have to figure out who she is going to stay with."

House fell down into the chair at his desk and twirled his cane around a few times. This was going to be interesting.

**_A/N: I know it seems like House and Cuddy are acting a little cold towards Kara but don't worry that is most definitely going to change and SOON. Things are just a bit stressful for them right now as you can probably see. Hope you're all liking it. R/R PLEASE!!!! I'll be your best friend if you do!!!!._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Behind Blue Eyes:**_

**Chapter Three:**

_She knew it; she knew it from the moment she fainted in the middle of her anatomy class. She knew it from the moment she started feeling nauseous, and she knew it from the moment she found out she was late. How? How could this have happened? Well obviously she knew how it happened but why? Why did it happen? She was only a baby herself, in college, working her ass off to become a doctor and now she had an actual human life growing inside of her. Part of her wanted to jump up and down and scream with happiness and the other part of her wanted to break down and crunch up into a little ball and cry her eyes out because this wasn't supposed to happen and she had absolutely no idea how she was going to handle it. She had plans and this definitely wasn't one of them. One stupid drunken night with Greg House and now she was "knocked up." She hated herself for it. She told herself that she shouldn't have finally given into his relentless advances but he was so handsome and brilliant and after half an empty bottle of Tequila she finally did what she wanted to for months._

_She decided to tell him a little over a month after she found out. It was truly the most terrified she had ever been in her entire life. What was his reaction going to be? She remembered knocking on his apartment door her knees were trembling; he yanked open the door and pulled her into his arms drowning her in hot wild kisses that almost made her forget why she had came in the first place. She gently pushed him away and made him sit down on the couch as she told him. He was so silent; so silent she thought that maybe he had gone into shock and stopped breathing._

"_Listen whatever your decision is I'll be there for you." She felt an enormous weight lift off of her chest and just hearing those words made her want to fling her arms around him but she contained herself. "Have you decided what you want to do?"_

"_I…I think I'm going to keep it."_

_He shook his head slowly and looked into her eyes for what seemed like forever.. "Shit this isn't exactly going to be easy Lise."_

"_Yeah tell me about it." She laughed out nervously. "Look I'm not expecting anything from you Greg…"_

"_Hey," he cut her off, "I'm scared as fucking hell right now and I know I have a reputation for being somewhat of an asshole but I'm not going to leave you alone on this one."_

"_Greg you really have no idea how much better I'm feeling right now. I mean I don't think I could go through this alone. It's not like I have any family._

_He stood up and walked over to the window watching the snowflakes silently drift down towards the pavement. "Hey at least my Mom's finally getting the grandchild she's always wanted."_

_They both laughed at that comment. They laughed long and hard because this whole situation was just too much to handle. That night she slept peacefully on his beat up old couch and he sat in a chair at the tiny kitchen table watching her the entire time, never moving once._

_Was it going to be a boy or girl? Would it have her eyes and his nose? What was going to happen between them? Too many questions. Everything from that moment on was going to be unpredictable._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Wilson had just begun going over a case file when his office door was unceremoniously swung open and a face he hadn't seen in years smiled brightly at him. The last time he had seen her she was just a little thing. She was certainly all grown up now and had her mother's beautiful looks. If she had House's quick wit and both her parent's brains they were all really going to have to watch out for her.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. How long has it been?"

"Kara?" Was all Wilson could say dropping the file onto his desk. He shook his head a few times just to make sure she was really there and rubbed his eyes.

"You weren't exactly expecting to see me huh?" She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"What are you doing here? Do you parents know you here?" All Wilson had was questions.

"Yeah they know I'm here. They aren't really happy about it either."

"Why are you here?"

"Grams and gramps needed a break. I guess I was a bit too much to handle."

Wilson could easily imagine that any child of House and Cuddy's would be hard to handle. In fact he thought there was a song called Hard to Handle. It was probably written about Kara.

"So how long are you going to be here for?"

"The summer."

"Wow." Wilson leaned back in his chair. I still can't believe you're here. You're so grown up."

"Oh God can we please skip the 'You're so grown up speech?'" Kara groaned.

"Sorry it's just that I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah I've missed you too Jimmy." She stood up and stole a sip from his cup of coffee. "Well I should probably get back to my parents and see what they decided to do with me I just wanted to stop by and say hi."

"Yeah I'll see you around." Wilson watched as she left his office. He rubbed his eyes again hoping he didn't just have some weird hallucination.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Thanks…yeah she made it here safely. Okay we'll talk to you later." Cuddy hung up the phone and let out a loud stressed sigh. House just sat at his desk twirling his cane around.

Kara came through the glass door and folded her arms across her chest before blowing her long hair out of her face. "So what horrible fate have you decided for me?"

"You broke into a department store and assaulted a police officer." Cuddy scoffed out in disbelief.

"What?" Kara shrugged her shoulders. "It was just a little innocent shop lifting and that cop was an ass he had it coming."

"It wasn't just a little innocent shop lifting. You smashed in the glass window of the store front and vandalized the place and you attacked a police officer."

Kara rolled her crystal blue eyes. "Did you steel anything good?" House asked.

"Shut up House." Cuddy glared at him. "You, young lady will be staying with your father for the first month and me for the second month. You will be under house arrest for the entire time and during the day you are going to be volunteering here at the hospital."

"Shit." Kara mumbled under her breath.

Cuddy slid off the side of House's desk and walked over to Kara. She affectionately tugged at her hair and kissed the top of her head. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked herself before leaving the office.

There was a long silence after Cuddy left. House finally broke it. "Since you're volunteering you can start by getting me a cup of coffee."

"How about instead of doing that you take my left foot and shove it up your…" House's pager went off and interrupted her.

"Gotta go." House hoisted himself up and limped past her ruffling her hair on the way out.

Kara let out a bored sigh and looked around the empty office. The case file in the conference room caught her attention and she curiously wandered over to it. She flipped it open and began skimming through the pages. After a few minutes she flipped the file shut and smiled to herself. Maybe this whole volunteering thing wasn't going to be so bad after all.

……………………………………………………………………………

Noah Hale sat up in his bed and began coughing violently. He reached over for his cup of water and took a long sip. He sat back and tried to relax. He looked up suspiciously when a beautiful young girl who looked to be his age walked into his hospital room wearing a white lab coat and carrying a clipboard. He croaked out a laugh.

"What is this? The female version of Doogie Howser?"

"M.D." Kara winked at him.

"Okay you're obviously not a doctor so what's your reason for being here?" Noah asked intrigued by the stranger.

"Being born a bastard."

Noah quirked a confused eyebrow.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry you meant what's my reason for being in this room not my reason for being on this planet."

Noah laughed. "Well if you're here to cheer me up you're certainly doing a good job of it.

Kara couldn't stop herself from smiling back. Despite the fact that the kid sounded like a choking frog and was whiter than a ghost she had to admit he was pretty cute. Noah laughed again and then started making choking noises. Kara stepped back, she knew what was coming.

"We're going to need a clean up on aisle 12!" She yelled out the door and just as Noah started throwing up blood a few nurses came rushing in.


End file.
